Ace Dick
|weapon = Guns/Keys |stat = Vim |kingdom = The Hog Kingdom |ego = ZAD/Zombie Ace Dick FAD/Fiesta Ace Dick CD/Corsair Dick CT/Churlish Toff GWZ/Gummy Worm Zombie LAD/L'il Ace Dick |relation = Wifehearst - Wife (deceased) Sonhearst - Son (deceased) |live = Ace Dick's Office |like = Punching People, Busts |hate = weird puzzle shit, Mobster Kingpin, his complete lack of Imagination }} Ace Dick is one of the main playable characters of the Problem Sleuth adventure. Ace Dick He is introduced in as Problem Sleuth's "arch nemesis," and is the one who locked Problem Sleuth in his office before the beginning of the adventure by ordering some Busts-R-Us. However, he becomes a "playable character" in and later joins forces with Problem Sleuth against Mobster Kingpin. He is a tough customer that prefers violence rather than diplomacy, and solves many of his problems through the usual method of beating something to death, preferably with whatever is lying around, including fictional items used to express a stat, such as the Etiquette Monstrance. As a high Vim character, Ace Dick uses his great strength to solve problems. For example, he can wield many weapons that others cannot, such as the Machine Gun/Hairpin. One of his greatest weaknesses is that Ace has possibly the lowest Imagination stat in the universe, which tends to give him trouble in situations that require creativity. Personality It is implied that Ace Dick was teased for being the fat kid at school, and his defensive mechanism toward this is to dance the Truffle Shuffle, from The Goonies. Somehow, this also works as an attack. Ace is not completely cruel and hard-boiled, and decides to end the silly feud he has had between himself and Problem Sleuth when Problem Sleuth frees him from his confinement of rope from some unscrupulous whores that he was trying to get services from. Ace's dream is to rule a city, and this comes true in the Game of Life, where he marries Wifehearst and begets Sonhearst. Ace's Ace in the hole is the Lvl. 99 Belly of the Whale in which he can absorb his alter egos Fiesta Ace Dick and Zombie Ace Dick. This causes a massive transformation, as each of the three's respective strengths are combined into one ultimate form. This new form has made him the strongest man in the world, able to easily close the door to the Afterlife after it had been opened and tugged by the force of BHMK. However, due to Ace's tremendously shitty Imagination, his ultimate form is exactly the same in appearance as his original self. Statistics Ace Dick's pathetic Imagination means that he is almost unable to fantasize anything interesting. In fact, it is revealed that his Imagination is too crude to even cognize a female alter ego that is actually female. Hence, Ace Dick has an alter ego that is another copy of himself when he completes his Quest of Spirit. Despite (or perhaps because of) his lack of imagination, Ace Dick has no problem accepting the Weird puzzle shit and the fact that there are clones of him running around and helping him. Ace Dick's lack of Imagination is such that his super-form (caused by consuming Fiesta Ace Dick and Zombie Ace Dick) is just regular Ace Dick with ridiculously high Vim. Ace Dick's attacks revolve around using his stout weight and his hearty Vim gauge. The most common, albeit the most absurd, is the Truffle Shuffle, where he lifts up his shirt and dances back and forth to defeat his enemies. Individually this attack has little use (and in fact gets Ace Dick killed in one scenario), but the more Ace Dicks that come into play, the more damage this attack deals. Ace Dick also has several moves that involve using his mouth. Inventory Ace Dick has five normal inventory slots to hold items, and his secondary container inventory option is his stomach (which has its own statistic, Stomach Capacity), which at one point held a key. His hat was carrying a Chipotle Pepper, which was used to make 5 Alarm Hot Sauce and transformed one of the Ace Dicks into Fiesta Ace Dick. His weapon of choice is the Machine Gun. Battle Techniques * : Takes advantage of dead bodies and flings them into the air. While this does not sound very useful, it has been used in a couple of situations to placate hungry beasts. * : Using one Elf Tear, Ace Dick swallows everything around into his enormous gut. With succeeding Victorious Moments Ace Dick gains the ability to hold more in his stomach. Ace Dick is not the only character to have this ability. * : Lifting up his shirt and dancing back and forth, Ace Dick makes the best use of his Imagination to cover his shame. Individually this attack does nothing, however, it is far more effective combined with other Truffle Shuffles and is deadly against other tubby foes. * Establish ______ by punching ______ in the snout: Ace Dick uses violence to express his emotions. Many commands use the preceding syntax to show how Ace Dick feels. * Auto-Parry: Ace Dick by taking hits directly in the gut. * : While Ace Dick has yet to use this (Zombie Ace Dick has) Ace Dick summons a giant whale to ride and collides the whale into his target. * : When the Ostentation Drive is maxed and there is another Ace Dick available, they can use their jiggling bravado to deal heavy damage to oversized foes. * : Requires that three Ace Dicks are available and have Comb Raves filled. When used, the jiggling power completely destroys opponents. * : Blowhole Swansong: The second time Belly of the Whale worked. In this attack Ace Dick absorbed Zombie Ace Dick and Fiesta Ace Dick while saving the nearby characters from destruction of the Afterlife. In the process, after combining the indestructibility of Zombie Ace Dick and the incomparable strength of Fiesta Ace Dick, he became... Ace Dick. His shitty Imagination caused his amazing superform to be exactly the same in appearance as he originally was. Despite /looking/ the same, he was able to idly close the door to the Afterlife despite it being sucked in by black hole gravity forces. Trivia * It is an interesting fact that when there were three Ace Dicks, the "normal" Ace Dick was not the original, and was in fact his "female" alter ego. Sadly, it was impossible to determine whether Zombie Ace Dick or Fiesta Ace Dick were the original. This minor conflict is resolved when the normal Ace Dick absorbed the other Ace Dicks with a level 99 Belly of the Whale, morphing the three into a single, unimaginative, Ace Dick. * Because of their combined Vim, the new Ace Dick is able to lift the Megaton Key, as only the strongest man ever is able to lift it. Category:Problem Sleuth Category:Characters Category:Problem Sleuth Characters Category:Protagonists/Allies Category:Problem Sleuth Protagonists/Allies